


TBD (I Need Your Opinion)

by TimDrakeIsTotallyCrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can you help me?, Coffee, F/M, I Don't Even Know, More tags possibly added later, Tim Drake Needs to Sleep, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, and so does Marinette, it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimDrakeIsTotallyCrash/pseuds/TimDrakeIsTotallyCrash
Summary: I started this back in December, and didn't ever work on it again. I want to know if it was a good idea. If you like it, you could tell me some ideas  for the plot and or title. I really have no idea. I need your help. I didn't want this to go to waste.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	TBD (I Need Your Opinion)

Tim was sitting down in his hotel room, drinking his coffee. It was December 14th, 2:30 in the morning, which didn't bother him a bit as he thought what time it would be back home. _There is a six hour difference so… it would still be 8:30._ Tim had traveled to Paris yesterday. All the flights combined took 7 hours and 10 minutes. He was here on business, he had to meet with some people about some new aspects of Wayne Enterprises. 

Tim worked on some things he had to get done. He took some sips of his glorious go-go-juice, and worked the night away.

_____

Marinette was sitting down at her sewing machine, her eyes were slowly drooping as she worked on a new commission she had just started a couple hours ago. It was a new jacket for her Uncle Jagged. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She had two days to finish it, which wasn't that much time to work on anything. Marinette still had agreed to do it, because she didn't want to let her uncle down.

She took a big gulp of her hot java and carried on working on the jacket. _Aunt_ _Penny wants me to bring it to the airport on Tuesday night, and it's a Monday,_ she kept reminding herself. No time to waste, she pushed down the pedal of the machine and got back to work.

At 9:00 in the morning, Marinette went to her favorite coffee shop in Paris. She needed to stock up on some coffee if she wanted to get the jacket done in time. She paid for the coffee and zipped up her coat to go outside. It was lightly snowing there in Paris, she always loved it when it snowed as a little girl. Even though she was 18, she still thought it looked just as magical as she did before. She walked down the road to her house, because she lived just down the street from the coffee shop. It was very convenient. She opened the front door to the bakery that she lived in and walked upstairs. There were loud noises coming from the kitchen. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng's parents were bakers, she knew they loved her, but they weren't always there for her when she had a lot on her plate. Right now she needed to get back to work on the commission. 

Marinette sat there thinking about what has happened in the past few years. Ladybug and Chat Noir found out who Hawkmoth was. Chat Noir gave Ladybug his miraculous, because he didn’t think Paris needed heroes now. Ladybug tried to convince Chat Noir to stay and still protect Paris, but he was persistent. Now Ladybug patrols in her free time. Every once in a while there will be a robbery or just people stealing from other people, but normally nothing happens. Some days Marinette wishes Chat Noir was still helping protect Paris, or someone was just there to keep her company while she is on patrol. 

That reminded Marinette she needed to go on patrol sometime today. _I can do it later after lunch,_ She said to herself as she carried on working. 

_____

Tim was walking in the light snow, with his coffee in one hand and a messenger bag hanging over one of his shoulders. He had to get to this meeting. He walked into the building and asked the receptionist where he should go.

“So if you go down that hall,” she pointed down a hall, “There will be two elevators, take one of them to the seventh floor. There are two doors, there is one to the right and one to the left, you should take the left and then someone will lead you the rest of the way,” the receptionist smiled. Tim thanked her and used the directions given to him, which led him to the door. 

Tim opened the door to see a secretary sitting at her desk talking on the phone in French. She pointed in the direction of the meeting room and he pushed the door open and sat down.

The men thanked him for coming, and they talked about all the things that needed to happen. It was just a normal meeting, just like any other day. Tim sat there listening while he drank his coffee. He nodded his head every once in a while as he agreed about the topic they were discussing.

An hour passed by, but it had felt like longer for Tim. He was getting a little hungry for lunch. He hadn't eaten breakfast this morning as he got ready, but he still had his coffee so he was fine for now.

  
  


The meeting ended at 11:30, Tim was ready to go get some food. He reversed the steps he had gotten from the nice receptionist and left the building. He hadn’t really been in Paris that long so he didn’t know any good spots to go eat. 

  
  


Tim spotted a restaurant, his stomach growled loudly, and he knew he needed to get there fast. He took a shortcut through an ally. “Give me all your money,” someone growled at Tim. He looked at a man, who was looking straight into his eyes. The man seemed to be in his mid-to-late twenties, but his hair had already begun to receive. “I said, give me all your money,” the man explained to Tim again. 

  
  


All of the sudden, a female dressed in a red spandex costume with black spots, swoops in and punches the man who was trying to mug Tim. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this idea, or if you didn't, I want to hear what you think about it. It depends on your reactions if I have the willpower to work on it more. (I like constructive criticism).


End file.
